


Gotta Break up to Make up

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Make-up, break-up, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco returns to Harry's flat after their break-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Break up to Make up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for enchanted_jae's monthly drabble challenege #62 using LOL cat #3

Harry had forgotten to respell the wards on his home since he and Draco had split up over a month ago. Since the majority of his day was spent with his attentions focused on his position as Head Auror (the very thing that had led to their rather nasty break-up in the first place), Draco was left with plenty of time to wander around their flat (he still refused to think of it as his former abode) and lament over the few shared treasures that hadn't been broken during one tantrum or another.

He had been laying on the bed (unmade, of course. The lazy sod hadn't bothered to even pull up the coverlet since Draco had left),lolling about in a rumpled pile of sheets that still smelled like Harry. Musky and manly and sweaty. Once, he'd complained about that. But not now. He missed it too much. With one hand, Draco fingered a pair of green, silk boxers that he found on the floor. He'd given them to Harry the year past on his birthday. With the other hand, he idly stroked himself through his trousers. And, though his eyes were trained on the ceiling, his mind was on other things. Memories. The good times they'd shared....

Draco was so utterly distracted that he didn't heed the time, and was startled when he heard Harry come stumbling and cursing through the floo in the other room. He could hear the oaf lumbering toward the bedroom, probably to pull his uniform off and leave it in a pile on the floor so that he could wander around the flat in his boxers, or perhaps even nude. He barely had a moment to dwell on that image before he was rolling off the bed and onto the floor. He crawled into the adjoining master bath, with barely enough time to escape Harry, who was just entering.

With a silent curse, Draco stole into the bathtub and hid behind the curtain, conjuring a chameleon charm and holding his breath. He could hear Harry disrobing in the other room, and when he dared to peek out past the curtain- black and white fleur de lis, he'd picked it out himself- he could see the round swell of Harry's buttocks. The auror hopped on one foot to pull his remaining sock off and his shift allowed the cleft of his arse to come into full view.

Draco licked his lips and started to wonder why he had made such a fuss in the first place. Sure, Harry barely paid him any attention, and when he got home after a long day's work, he was sometimes too tired to fuck. But, Merlin. What a perfect body he had... Draco snapped to attention behind the curtain just in time for Harry to wander into the bathroom.

In the mirror, Draco could see Harry brushing his teeth, washing his face, and pushing back his hair to examine his scar. He let his fringe fall with a huff and turned toward the bathtub.

Draco's breath caught in his throat for a moment. But then Harry lifted his arm and sniffed his armpit. With a shrug and a sigh, he turned and moved back through the bedroom and into the kitchen, having apparently decided that his odor was not offensive enough to warrant a shower. 

A soft sigh escaped the hidden blonde, and he began to ponder how exactly he was going to escape, un-noticed. And thank Salazar for Chameleon charms that had allowed him to escape his Ex's astute powers of observation. He remained in the shower until it was nearly half-ten, and still hadn't come up with a sound plan.

Finally, Harry wandered back into the bathroom, drinking directly out of a carton of milk. He had a few crumbs on his chest that were reminiscent of the Dragon-Claw Witch-Scout cookies that Draco had ordered only a few days before their argument had come to a head. Harry stood infront of the toilet, one hand holding himself long after he was done shaking the spare urine from his prick. He let his other arm drop from the wall, and as he looked down, appeared to notice the crumbs. He brushed them off and sighed again.

"Let me know when you're done stalking me, Dray...and maybe we can talk." He picked up the milk carton as Draco's mouth was wordlessly opening and closing. "For fuck's sake, I can smell your cologne from a mile away."

As Harry reached the door again, he heard the "Crack" of Draco's hasty disapparation.

I wasn't stalking you. Draco thought to himself as he arrived back at the Manor. His heart was hammering in his chest. I was just watching you. Always. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After getting caught by Head Auror Harry in the shower stall, Draco did not dare return to the flat they’d once shared. His pride precluded it. Instead, he’d been moping about the manor and driving his mother spare with his requests to dine alone in his room. Draco had already invested a number of hours trying to figure out what had him so depressed when he was the one who’d cut Potter loose in the first place. 

The selfish pillock was too invested in work for his own good, and not interested nearly enough in Draco’s emotional and physical needs. He’d argued that Malfoy was too demanding of him and didn’t understand his position. Well, Draco had never once encouraged him to take the lead Auror title. He’d known all along that this was going to happen. And besides, he was entirely aware that the only position Harry ought to be in was one that had him in between Draco’s thighs.

Hmmmm, that thought was more than enough to make his cock stir to life, as he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It had been far too long since he’d had a good shag. And he couldn’t even imagine about getting it up for anyone but Harry…Salazar, what was he thinking?!

 

Draco was thinking that he had better undo his trouser fly before the tension from his straining erection popped the button. And then he was thinking about the feel of Harry’s smooth, hot cock in his hand, even while he took up his own. Of course, then, Draco began to dream about the feeling of Harry’s prick buried deep in his arse…he continued to pump one hand slowly while twisting his body and fumbling with his bedside drawer with the other. He found a nearly empty bottle of lube, almost too sticky and evaporated for good use, but drizzled it over his fingers anyway before reaching behind himself and teasing his own hole with them. 

“Mmmhm, yes!” He groaned aloud to himself as he imagined Harry pushing inside of him, riding him hard.

 

Malfoy’s fantasy was suddenly interrupted as his bedroom door swung open and he heard the voice of his mother say, “Draco, dear-one, you’ve got a vis-oh! Oh, my!”

The panicked feeling of being caught washed over him before she even finished her stunned statement, and he had already withdrawn his hands away from himself and rolled off the far end of the bed, where he crouched behind the mattress, face burning.

“Bloody hell!” Draco screamed. “Doesn’t anybody know how to knock around here?

The door had been drawn nearly closed again, and he heard apologetic murmurings followed by the rumble of a man’s deep voice.

“No, no. Don’t worry about me, Narcissa. Please, let me check on him.” 

Draco heard the door open then close again, and the sound of foot steps coming round the mattress.

“Get out!” He said miserably.

“Dray, please.” Harry’s voice sounded strained now that they were alone. “I want to talk to you.” He came to stand between the foot of the bed and the wall, where he could see Draco trying to re-button his trousers without getting lube on them. It was a tricky maneuver that required the use of his pinky and thumb.

“I’m clearly in no position to talk!” Draco snarled and turned his shoulder. 

“Alright, let me help you then,” Harry offered in his kind way, dropping to his knees and shuffling toward his ex-lover.

“I don’t want your-“ Draco’s dismissal was interrupted as Harry turned him by the shoulder, slipped one hand behind his neck, and then crushed their mouths together. Malfoy caved to the authoritative snog, wrapping his arms as tightly around Harry as his arms were around him.

They slipped back to the floor, and after a long minute, were rapidly divesting one another of clothing.

“Harry!” Draco started to protest.

“Shhh.” Harry kissed him and the thought was lost, at least for a moment.

“No, Harry. Stop, I-“

Another kiss, and then fingers swiping the crack of Draco’s arse, gathering spare lubricant.

“Harry, please!”

His mouth moved to Draco’s again, because it was the only way to silence the man, and he slipped two fingers into his former boyfriend’s already loosened and readied bottom.

“Mmm! Oh…fuck, Harry!” Draco’s hips jerked and he impaled himself downward until he could feel the knuckles jam against his taint. “Oh, God, need this!” He panted, working himself despite Harry’s crushing weight pinning him down.

“Need you…” Harry countered and shifted himself between Draco’s legs. He slid his fingers free, and ignored the hungry whimper that accompanied his action. It was only seconds before he was pushing into the hot tunnel of Draco’s arse. He couldn’t tell if the next groan of appreciation was his or not.

They fucked with the hurried and anxious abandon that defined “angry make-up sex”. And when they had both come, and laid panting in one another’s arms, Draco nearly sobbing with relief and self-loathing, his head buried in the crook of Harry’s shoulder, Harry had the foresight to tip his head and whisper in Draco’s ear.

“I’m so sorry, love. I miss you. I don’t deserve you, but, please, come home with me. I need you.”

And then Draco really did start to cry. “I’m such an arsehole, Harry. How can you stand me?”

Harry tried to pull Draco back from him so that he could look him in the eyes, but the blond’s arms tightened around his neck and refused to budge. He settled for pulling the both of them into a more comfortable position on the floor, and smoothed Draco’s hair down, kissing his forehead and crown repeatedly. “I love you, you silly, stalking git!”

Draco snorted. “Was I really that obvious?”

“Did you really think that I forgot to change my wards?”

“I’m so pathetic,” Draco groaned into Harry’s neck and nuzzled him.

“No,” Harry argued. “I am. You’ve got me wrapped around your little finger.”

"That's not all you're going to be wrapped around in a minute..." Draco promised, shimmying his hips.

********************

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Gotta Break Up to Make Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075818) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab)




End file.
